


Astilbe

by 404_Username_Not_Found



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst I guessed, Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartwarming, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404_Username_Not_Found/pseuds/404_Username_Not_Found
Summary: Before the curse sword stripped away Dark Choco's pride; making him miserable and despair, there was a young maiden who he once fell in love when he still lived in a life of royalty.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Character(s), Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)/Original Female Character(s), Dark Choco Cookie (Cookie Run)/Reader, Dark Choco Cookie/Reader, Dark Choco/You
Kudos: 16





	Astilbe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time publishing fan-fiction story, I'm trying to resume writing a fan-fiction since my middle-school years. I don't have a beta-reader so I appreciate any criticisms or comments!

Before the darkness took over his life, filling it with endless bolts of lightning striking everything in his way and bundles of darkening grey clouds that hovered over him, keeping him and the sun at a great distance. Before he first began to wield the forsaken sword, he wished to have listened to his gut (as none of the unfortunate events would’ve happened if he knew the truth about the “the legendary sword,” Strawberry Jam Sword) rather than his pride. 

Before he became cursed and fled into the depths of the forest, therefore, he would not cause harm, among other cookies after the death of his men killed by his hand, with his only companions: the cursed sword and the cursed helmet. 

Dark Choco- dressed in white-colored armor before the curse darkened it, his hair long and graceful before it was cut short- was a naive, young prince filled with pride and heroism, filled with confidence and ambitions. He had a dream since childhood; to aspire to become a hero and protect the Cookie Kingdom, like any other heroes he heard of from folklore. He saved many cookies in the Cookie Kingdom; elderly, youngsters, men and women, even saving a kitten stuck on the tree for a worried young girl. Once, he rescues a young cookie who began to admire him afterward; his life saved. 

Many young boys wished to grow like him, many knights admire him with a ting of envious within themselves, and women began to sigh of love the moment he came into their view.   
  
And there was a young maiden whom Dark Choco became enamored of the moment he saved her life. 

She visited her relative- her grandmother, who lived within the outskirts of the Cookie Kingdom, living in a small cottage within the forest. While returning through the open fields of grass, the young maiden got ambushed by bandits who attempted to rob her; luckily, the prince was there too- nearby practicing his swordsmanship- and fending them off before the bandits scampered away out of fear. 

“Oh, thank you, sir!” She said—her trembling voice was small. “Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?” The young maiden was trembling like a startled rabbit, although she was grateful towards the young prince keeping her from the bandits. 

If he never came to rescue her, her troubled family would be waiting for her, praying for her safety that’ll never come true. 

“There’s no need to repay me,” He said kindly, “I can offer to return to the kingdom with you if you like?” Cupid’s arrow immediately struck the young prince. The young maiden standing before him was strikingly beautiful, although the recent event still shakes her. Her appearance reminded him of women in paintings hung up on the castle’s wall. Her beautiful eyes filled with nothing but innocence, her lips untouched are- dare he say- long ripe, and her bloom skin is clear and firm. 

The young maiden smiled and nodded. “That would be very nice. Thank you very much…” She pauses for a moment before realizing her mistake. She then quickly apologized, “I’m very sorry for not introducing myself!” The young maiden introduced herself briefly. She has a lovely name for a pleasant girl like her. She stared at the young prince, waiting to hear his introduction. 

  
“I am Prince Dark Choco,” He gave a slight bow before standing in normal position, “The heir of Cookie Kingdom; thus, I must demonstrate a good reputation for the cookies living in the Cookie Kingdom!” 

“I’ve heard stories of you, Prince Dark Choco!” She was quick to recover from the small unfortunate event. “The young prince who saved many cookies in the Cookie Kingdom!”

“As the prince, I must protect the kingdom!” He said, “I must be stronger to keep my kingdom well-protected!”

“But you’re already strong enough. You scare off two bandits while I stand frozen- helpless- in fright.” It was nice to hear those words coming out of her mouth. 

He thought her personality was quite fitting for her. She was very buoyant and talkative throughout their return. He must admit it was rather adorable. Her smile was so sweet- so pure and vibrant and free. It’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. 

He learned she worked in a bakery along with another relative- her uncle, she once said to the prince. Her shop filled with the smell of freshly-baked bread, mixed with spices and flavors, and the loaves baked freshly and buttery. Whenever he finds the time, he will visit her bakery for not just her delicious bread, but to see her presence, her smile, and to listen to her cheery voice greeting him. She would invite him over to the kitchen and give him samples of some of her new baked bread; pumpkin-spiced bread, cinnamon-spiced bread, honey bread, vanilla bread, and many other flavors of bread.

“Please have a sample of this!” She said, handing him a slice of bread from the loaf, “I’m serving a new recipe I came up with a few weeks ago!” 

The young prince grabbed the slice of bread and took a nibble. The bread is very soft and less crunchy, it tasted sweet like a bit of honey from honeysuckles, it was appetizing. 

“The bread is very delicious!” He said as he took another bite from the bread. “The taste is delightful- it likes honey.”

“Honeysuckle bread!” She zestfully said, “I gathered some at my grandmother’s cottage! It was growing in her garden, and I was allowed to try a taste. It was the sweetest honey I’ve ever tasted!” 

Besides only visiting her bakery, the young prince would see her out of her bakery, shopping in the market. They would spare small talks while taking a stroll through the crowded market. The young prince would accompany her to the forest to visit her grandmother whenever he has the time to do so. Their relationship was nothing but friendly gestures. Despite the prince’s long-harbor feelings for her, their relationship became closer.   


* * *

  
They were on top of the hill of an open field of grasses where the maiden finds only both daisies and dandelions, except she doesn’t mind. The sun slowly settles towards the horizon, changing the colors from a calm blue sky to the fiery-colored- mixtures of reds, orange and yellow. And the flowers were still fully blossom, revealing their beauty towards any passerby. 

“I used to dream I wanted to marry the king so I could become the queen of the Cookie Kingdom! But my parents told me no, I was too young; thus, I got upset and refused to get out of my bed out of pity.” The maiden said as she was crafting a flower crown. Her flower crown was almost a completion- she grabbed a flower from her lap and placed it next to another before tying around between them by using the stem. She was telling the young prince- who was sparring by himself- a story from her childhood past. A childish dream she once harbored to become the queen of Cookie Kingdom.

The young prince pictured a young girl curled up into a ball beneath her blanket. Pouting, with misty tears eyes, as she refused to listen to any of her family members over a dream.

The young prince had nothing to do for today’s schedule. He was out of his armors, only wearing his casual clothing. The young maiden was free from her bakery due to being a slow day.

“When I was a young,” The prince began, making a few jabbing moves before moving a swing, “I dream of becoming a hero, being recognized as the savior of Cookie Kingdom rather than ‘the crown prince.’ My nanny would tell me stories of heroes from legendary stories- both real and ones she made-up. I love all the stories she tells me before my bedtime. However, there was one I wasn’t fond of.” He swung his sword against thin air, “A story about a prideful hero who wishes to protect his kingdom,” He stopped swinging his sword around. “His kingdom was at war with another kingdom, and he wishes to gain more strength to lead his country towards victory. Thus, he made a deal with a witch who he thought would cast him good spells. However, he was foolish to trust the witch. The witch gifted him a sword, which he thought would bring victory to his kingdom. Instead,” He places his sword back to its stealth, “It brought despair, spreading it to his army afterward to his kingdom. I was never satisfied with the ending; I always believed heroes never fail!”

“I remember a story I was never satisfied with the ending either,” The young maiden said, grabbing the second last flowers off her lap, “A love story between a man and a cursed woman. The man was left alone in a small cottage before he met the love of his life. However, he never knew she had a cursed place upon her. She would often visit him, and they shared each other’s company until the woman never stopped visiting him. The man had no idea what had become of her; he became utterly depressed and longed for her presence throughout the years. Even though he moved on and started a family with a new lover, he still wanted for her until he was on his deathbed. I never liked the story because of it.”

The young maiden took the last flower and tied it around the open space. She then tears off the remaining pieces of the stems, placing the fully-completed crown on her head. She stood up and dusted off the residual specks of dirt before positioning herself into a pose. “How do I look, Your Highness?” She asked as she fluttered her eyes, displaying her cute and childlike smile. 

“You’re very stunning, my fair lady!” The prince said, “I believe I’m currently staring at the queen of the meadows!”

“Perhaps I am the queen of the meadows!” She said, making a light twirl then skipping over towards the prince. She held her hand out as the prince took her hand in his. Without any hesitation, the young prince pressed his lips against the soft, clean skin of her knuckles. The maiden made a small giggle, her face rising its temperature like a kettle building up steams before screeching. She used the back of her free hand to cover her face despite being in the fit of giggles. 

He looked up to her, with a confident and prideful smile, and asked, “May I have this dance, Your Majesty?” 

With a simple nod, the prince ready himself in position, taking off his belt that was holding the stealth. He holds his love interest’s hand as he places his free hand on her lower back. The maiden places her hand on his upper arm, looking down to watch her steps. 

“I’m afraid I must admit I do not know how to dance.” 

“I could teach you how to dance. Simply follow my lead.” 

He took a step back, gently tugging his dancing partner along. She stumbles forward, looking down to follow his footsteps. She never looks up towards the black-haired man, fearing she’ll step his footing. 

They moved side-to-side before they spun around a couple of times.

Slowly she began to face his handsome face, staring into his scarlet-colored eyes. She felt confident to move to follow his footsteps without looking at them. 

Both the young prince and the young maiden are in the trance of love, staring into each other’s glistening eyes. 

It only lasted when she stepped onto his foot, causing him to lose his footing. And it doesn’t help they were at the edge of the hill. The maiden held onto him for her dear life, covering her eyes using his shirt, as the young prince wraps his arms around her protectively. 

They tumbled down the hill; the maiden’s screams echoed through the forests, causing the startled birds to fly away. And if a cookie were to be nearby, they would stare at them like they were madmen. But lucky for them, there were no cookies around to witness the tumble. 

They stopped at the end of the hill. She was on top of him, still clutching his blouse like her life depends on it. Her crown is in ruins- the flowers hanging onto each other as a few failed to hold on, but she was chortling. 

They were both in the fit of laughter, nonstop. 

“Are you alright, Your Majesty?” He asked, moving the strands of hairs out of her face, to see her cheeks lifted by the corners of her lips. 

The maiden nodded. “I am fine!” She said, “I’m grateful for the same prince who rescued me from the past has once again saved me.”

Continuing where they left off, they stared at each other in silence. Once again, the duo were in a trance of love. The prince’s hand- which tucked her strands behind her ear- ran through the maiden’s locks before resting the back of her hair.

She was so stunningly beautiful the prince wishes to touch her lips with his own. 

His head tilted slightly, his eyes closed, and slowly leaned towards his love interest. Fortunately, the young maiden did the same- tilting her head the opposite, her eyes closed, and leaning towards her savior. Thus, their lips pressed together, sealing the open space. He finally had a taste of her ripe lips. Her lips were soft, tasted very sweet like perfectly ripe cherries. 

Their love blossoms like flowers waking up on the first day of spring, staring up at the brightly-lit sun who greeted them with a smile as the flower happily greets the sun back.

The fiery-colored sky has slowly been replaced into a velvet-colored decorated with little sparkles of lights. The crickets’ musical replaced the birds’ song. And the clouds are nowhere to be seen. In the castle, many servants who work for the young prince spread whispers and comments about his unusual behavior. Ever since the young prince arrived home, he was walking like a drunk cookie who was going back after a few drinks of juice. 

“And he said, and I quoted, ‘she was too beautiful for me to resist kissing her!’ and begin boasting how much confidence he had to kiss her!” A servant said to his colleague as they headed towards their room for the night. 

“A lover?” His colleague asked, very curious about the love-struck prince. 

“No, he kissed his long-lost sister.” The servant sarcastically said. His colleague frowned at his sarcastic gesture.

“Of course it’s a lover! A maiden outside of the court, “Unless he’s sick, he comes back and talks nothing about except a maiden whom he fell in love with at first sight.”

“Unfortunately, he’s leaving the kingdom in two days…” His colleague mumbled, “Hopefully, he’ll return safely to see his lover again.”

“That’s right! He’s gone within two days. For what?” 

“In search of the sword. The sword holds a crimson power in which the prince believed would strengthen his strength to save the kingdom.”

“To save the kingdom? What’s happening to the kingdom?”

“Because you decided to use that sarcastic tone on me earlier, I’m not answering any more questions till tomorrow.”

“Come on!” The servant pleaded, “Please tell me the details! I’m sorry, okay!”

“I’m still petty about it, you idiot.”

The colleague knew the young prince’s new love life with his new lover would have to wait for an extended time. He heard rumors the kingdom was slowly falling, and the prince planned to get the legendary sword to save the nation back in one piece. But would the prince return safely- the colleague wondered- after hearing stories about the specific sword the prince is going after.

The rumor spread throughout the Cookie Kingdom. A legendary sword sits on a stone, waiting for its new master to be wielded.

“I believed the sword might have been cursed!” The cookie said to his drinking partner, “Located in The Cursed Land, sitting on the stone waiting for a new master!” He and his friend were sitting at the bar table inside the busy tavern. It was a blissful night, the night for the night owls to come out and retire to any open taverns till closing, thus returning home drunkenly till sober for the next day. His companion drank the remaining juice out of the mug before calling out the bartender for a refill, which the bartender obliged. “I heard from somebody they had a bad feeling about the sword. That sword held a great power…” The cookie’s friend mumbled. “They were saying the cursed sword must never be pulled out, or else it’ll bring the darkness. It’s the master of its own- stating it’ll possess any unfortunate cookie who’s too prideful, too ambitious that they ignore their safety for the sake of frame and power.”

“I heard the prince is planning to get the sword.” The two cookies simultaneously turned towards the bartender, who was casually refilling the cookie’s friend’s empty mug. He continued, “Never heard of it? Rumors were going around about the prince- Prince Dark Choco- was planning to get the rumor sword for something. Something about saving the kingdom?” 

The bartender wasn’t sure if that was the right reason. He only knows the prince wanted the sword. 

* * *

In the small kitchen, The young maiden’s uncle watched her very peculiar behavior as she made breakfast early in the morning. She hums a song cheerfully, making a swaying movement like she was dancing with her invisible partner. Has she gone mad? Sure, she always acts so cheerful every morning like a bird singing the moment the sun rises from the horizon. However, she was more chipper and energetic than she usually performs in the early morning, although it does brighten the day before their bakery opens.

“Did something happen while you were out yesterday?” The middle-aged man asked, “You seem to be in a perfect mood like the time you burst in a few weeks ago with flowers in your basket- honeysuckles, I believed they called.” 

“Oh, something terrific happened!” She said, skipping a few steps before placing a plate of a pair of bacon with a sunny-side-up on top of a piece of toasted bread. “A man who often comes into our bakery, whom I always gave samples of our new recipes of flavored bread. He kissed me the moment we fell from the tip of the hill as he held me protectively.” 

The kettle began to cry from the stove, giving out a loud screech before the maiden silenced it. She held up the pot, asking him if he wanted some tea, which he accepted. She grabbed two mugs off the counter by the handles, carrying a kettle of hot water on the other. 

“Prince Dark Choco?” He asked as he took one of the mugs, given to him by his niece. He watched the steaming water pour into his mug, thank her as she finished filling his mug. He reached towards a jar filled with pieces of herbal dried-leaves, which located at the center of their table. He opens the jar, taking a whiff of aromatic smell as he takes a spoonful of them and mixes it in his mug. 

The maiden nodded, pouring the water into her mug. “After we kissed, he confessed his love for me; the day his heart began racing the day he saved my life, and how his love for me grew every time we spent together.” She stopped pouring the hot water and placing the kettle back on the stove. “I feel the same for him, as well.”

Her uncle handed the jar to her. She thanked him and plopped a spoonful of the leaves into her mug, watching the cleared-water turning into a brownish-golden color. She places the jar back where it belongs and took a seat to begin her morning meal. 

“I believed he’s leaving by tomorrow, going out on a journey.” Her uncle said as he cut a piece off the bacon. 

“Really? Why so?”

“Have you not heard the news the townsfolk have been saying?” He asked, “He’s heading for a long journey in search of the rumored legendary sword because the kingdom is said to be falling apart.”

Her sudden mood stopped; her knife, which was about to cut a piece off the toast, was arrested. She faced her relative quickly. The atmosphere suddenly became tense, and her uncle worried it would spoil their breakfast.

“What sword was it he’s after?”

The early morning was a perfect day for the young prince to practice his swordsmanship, at the same hill where he and his lover first kissed (although they tumbled before they had kissed). He can feel a faint breeze of wind traveling towards the west, along with the herd of clouds. The trees slightly rustled in rhythmic movements as the birds sang in musical notes. And grasses coated with small clear droplets, resting on it as it shone as brightly as jewels. 

This rumor had been heard by many, including the prince. The legendary Strawberry Jam Sword is said to hold a high crimson power. The young prince believed his kingdom would be protected if the sword were in his possession. He must train hard before heading out for an adventure in search of the Strawberry Jam Sword. 

He planned to marry his lover once the kingdom was restored. He doesn’t care if she wasn’t one of the suitors arranged to marry him, he wishes to make her his wife for the remainder of his life- as King of Cookie Kingdom along with his loving queen. 

“Are you planning to get the sword?” He heard the familiar voice. However, it wasn’t very cheerful, but it was small with worries and concerns. 

The young prince turns towards his lover, wearing his assuring smile. “It’s true! Tomorrow, I will be gone in search of the legendary weapon!” He said, “I promised you I would return home safely!” 

“Why would you need the sword?”

“I must be stronger to save this kingdom, to keep it safe and well-protected, and the sword-”

“But there has to be another way!” His lover said, “People are saying the sword is cursed! And I don't want to see you get hurt.” She began to sniffle, and he could see her eyes were glistening. It hurts to see her upset when he’s so used to seeing her cheerful side. “I understand the kingdom is slowly falling apart, but… what if you’ll be like the hero who became cursed with despair?” 

The prince walks towards her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her gently like she was a porcelain doll. “I could assure you I won’t be like the foolish hero.” He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her lovely colored eyes. “My love, once I return from my journey, with the sword by my side, returned as a hero, will you be there with me through thick and thin?”

The maiden was shocked to hear his words. However, before she could answer his question, the prince said, “Please tell me your answer when I return.” 

“Then promise me you don’t do anything foolish!”

“I swear.” 

They shared a kiss, filled with passion and warmth like a fireplace guarding its people against the cold air. He unwrapped his arms and watched her turn her back before the prince stopped her for a moment. She turned back towards her lover.

“Let’s meet here again tonight, love!” The prince said.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight then.” And with that, she turns her back and heads back to town, leaving the prince by himself on the hilltop. 

The morning was too slow to end, and the maiden wishes the night will delay as well. She also prefers the prince would change his mind about the sword he’s about to embark for, but doubted he would change his mind considering his filled confidence and ambition. 

She stared outside of the window in her bakery, watching people go about their day. Her chin resting on her palm, her elbow stood on the counter at the tip, and her other hand laid resting on her upper arm. 

The maiden sighed, “I pray for his safety; I pray he would listen to his guts rather than listen to his mind and soul.”

“Trust him.” Her uncle said from behind. His niece jumped in fright, staring at him wide-eyed.

“Uncle! Don’t do that ever again!”

She watched him chuckle a bit as she furrowed her brows. “It’s not funny.”

“I’m sorry, but your reaction is rather entertaining.” Her uncle said with a few more laughter. He clears his throat a bit before speaking, “He’s a brave man, and I do agree it’s rather foolish going after something cursed- after the hard work and effort the prior owner has done. But I believe he’s a smart man too not to be blinded by pride.”

She agreed with her uncle, “I will, uncle.” She trusts the young prince would return safely, with or without the sword. Her savior- her lover- has been loved by his people due to his bravery. 

* * *

The evening sky arrived, as the sun returned to the horizon to sleep while the moon took his place, the maiden secretly exited her home and rushed quietly to the outskirts of town. 

On the hilltop, the prince stood, waiting patiently to see his beautiful lover once again. He couldn’t visit his lover due to the preparation for the journey tomorrow. Although he needed sleep, he wanted to spend time with the maiden one last time before he leaves. Thinking about the maiden, the prince began to picture her in a royal wedding gown. Her smile is so sweet as ever, and her eyes were glistening from the light above them. Once his journey ends, and once the maiden agrees to marry him, he will marry her by the next week of spring. 

His peaceful mind was disturbed by the sounds of footsteps. “Who goes there?” The prince asked cautiously, his hand on the sword’s handle in case of a bandit lurking in the dark.

“It’s me, love.” He watches the feminine figure climbing up the hill, luckily the light of the moon reveals her identity. 

The moment the prince identifies her, he quickly rushes towards her as the maiden did the same. The two shared a passionate kiss underneath the moonlight, yearning for each other’s touch. To feel each other’s presence to memorize before they separated for an extended time.

They laid on the grass, staring up at the night sky—the maiden spots a falling star, flying across the night sky, which suddenly vanishes. 

“There!” The maiden said, pointing at the sky as she sprung upright. She clasped her hands together tightly and tilted her head downward, like she was praying to god. The prince knew she saw a wishing star. It’s been long since he saw one as a child. Before his nanny told him a bedtime story, he saw a star flying across the sky outside his bedroom window and asked about it.

“A shooting star,” She said, “Or as many others calls it, a wishing star.”

He remembers being upset that the falling star never came back to take his wish, or wished he had learned about it sooner before pointing at it and calling its name and began wishing silently. 

The prince watched her making a wish for a few seconds before she stopped and laid back down, cuddling her lover. “What did you wish for?” He asked, very curious. “Not gonna tell you, it’s a secret!”She said, “Or it’s not gonna come true.”

“Well, I wished for-” He was hushed by his lover. 

“If you tell yours, it’s not gonna come true!”

The maiden knew this night was their last time together. She wished for his journey to be kind to him, and begged his return to be at peace. She knows they have to return shortly, but she wants the night to last longer. 

* * *

The next day was a festival, where people cheered in chorus the moment the prince- dressed in white-colored armor- came into view, riding on the horse, as he waved at the crowd. An army of their best knights follow him from behind. 

“Good luck, Your Highness!” One of the townsfolk said.

“May I pray your return will be peaceful.” Another said.

“Be safe on your journey!” Another one called out.

“Love!” A familiar voice calls out. The prince turns his head in search where the sound is coming from, to see a familiar face among the large crowd. The moment the horses began to pick up the pace, the maiden began running through the herds of cookies. 

“Don’t forget your promise!”

“I won’t!”

“I will wait for you!”

She watched the horses run past the iron gate as the cookies’ cheers grew louder. 

If Dark Choco would’ve listened to his guts, none of the incidents would have happened. He found the Strawberry Jam Sword somewhere in the Cursed Land. He lost a few of his men throughout the journey, and with his remaining survivors, he finally found the sword stuck on the stone. Thunders roar, and the lightning strikes every second; the prince begins walking towards the lone sword. Despite many warnings from his crew members, despite the red flags going off in his guts, they all became deaf-ear as the prince grabbed the sword’s handle and released it from its prison.

And here, hiding inside the depths of the woods, where the former prince hid after causing genocide among his men. 

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled to himself, “I’m sorry to break your promise.” His dream of marrying the maiden after he returns vanished, his goal is to isolate himself from others, including his lover. 

Few years pass as Dark Choco wanders around the forest. Every day was always the same; make a campsite, hunt animals, then leave towards nowhere. He was tired, but whenever he slept, his dream would fill him with nightmares and guilt rather than gentle and peaceful. 

He had changed his appearance- his white-armor now darken into black, he cut his hair short due to continually getting caught in twigs. 

“Dark Choco?” A feminine voice said. It was a familiar voice, but he didn't know who it belonged. He turns towards the sound to see a young woman from behind. It was the maiden who he wished to marry, who he loved, who would make him smile more every time they spent together.

He quickly turned away. “I. I’m sorry, miss. I believed-”.

“Don’t lie to me! I know those white stripes!” 

He was caught; however, he heard footsteps coming closer towards him. “Don’t.” He said, “Don’t come close to me.” 

“What happened, love?” She asks, “I was worried sick you might’ve died.”

“I was foolish that I broke your promise.” He mumbled, “I doubt you would still love me after the curse took hold of me and slaughtered my men.”

He watches his lover become shocked at his words yet calm down afterward. “You were cursed, and I still love you despite you being under the influence of the sword.” 

It was nice to hear those words coming out of her mouth. If the young prince were young again and untainted, he would immediately kiss her and have a desire to make love with her (but can’t because children are reading, and it’s weird to read two cookies-). 

“Do you remember when you proposed to me?” 

Dark Choco’s eyes widened, remembering the day he asked his lover in the past before he left. ‘Will you always be there with me, through thick and thin?’ His words echo in his mind. 

“Yes, I do…” 

He watched her smile by his answer, and it made him feel warmth to see her smile.

“Yes, I will marry you.” She said, “I will always be there with you through thick and thin. And if your curse fails to fade, we will meet again in a better life.” 

She attempts to walk towards him once more; however, he took the step back. It pains him to be cautious towards his lover, although it'll be safer if she doesn't approach him or else she'll become another victim. 

Fortunately, she understood his situation as she stood in place instead of attempting to approach him even further. "I will wait for you then." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Farewell." He turned away from her and began walking through the trees. The maiden watch him leave until he was out of her sight.

The maiden inherited her grandmother’s cottage in the forest after her grandmother passed away. Like she said, she waited patiently for the prince’s return as she went about her day usually, working in the bakery till the evening to head home. Her uncle said it’d be safer to stay in the bakery, but she declined. Many men in towns ask her in marriage, but she kindly refuses. 

Unlike the man in the story, who moved on and married a new lover despite yearning for his previous lover, she would wait for him no matter what circumstances.

Whether he kicks the pail, or disappears into the night, she would refuse to marry another man and wait until the day she withered.


End file.
